ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toopy and Binoo (2018 Disney revival)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes from the 2018 reboot of Toopy and Binoo Season 1 Toopy's Bedtime Story * Toopy: '''Now Ok, So the Eight Brave Knights... (Yawning) * '''Tanis: '''Do Yawn, You're Going to make a Sound! * (Then an Owl Hooting was Heard in the disatance as Tanis then been be alarmed by what the werewolf had intentions of suggesting of the Dragon) * '''Winnie: '''Still think the Dragon is not here, Let's Keep Going! * (The 8 of them Keep Going) * '''Toopy: Followed the Dragon Through the Forest. (Then the Dragon Popped Up from the Rocks Behind the Cilf) When Suddenly they came to.... * (Binoo then moves his head to toopy) * Binoo: 'What It's it Toopy? * '''Toopy: '''Ummm… (Then he moves her Head) Hmm * (The Secne Cuts to the Woods and then Pans Right to the bed with a lamp on a Tree) * '''Toopy: '''I Know! A Big Comfy Bed Under a Tree! (He Jumps on to the Bed) So they Climbed in and went to Sleep, The End! * '''Toopy: '(Sighs) * (Then the Angry Dragon Popped up from the Bed) * 'Toopy: '''No Good Huh? Fine! I'll Come Up with another Ending. * (The Dragon Humph Himself) * '''Toopy: '(Sighs) The Brave Knights Follow the Dragon thorugh the Forest. When They Came to... Ummm. * '''Toopy: '''A Tower! That's it! * (The Tower Starts to Wiggle as Toopy Watch it Grows then Stopped Wiggling * '''Toopy: '''It's was a Very Tall Tower, Very Tall! * '''Sibella: '''Oh M-My... * '''Toopy: '''Wow! * '''Winnie: '''How Can it Be Tall Toopy? * '''Toopy: '''I Don't Know But is Way too Tall! * (Then the Dragon Popped Up of the Top of the Castle and waving to toopy, binoo and ghouls) * '''Toopy: Well he can climb up here if he wants to! Were Staying Right- (Quack SFX From SpongeBob Sqaurepants) * Toopy: 'Binoo? Bad Luck Stien * '''Elsa: '(yawn) Good morning, everybody! A good 24 hours of sleep, and ready to start the day! * 'Elsa: '''And Speaking of day, I better go check the calendar. It could be Thursday of Friday. Oh wait, yesterday was Thursday * (Elsa walks over to the calendar, which has the Thursday page, written as "Thursday 12". Elsa tears off the page to reveal the "Friday 13" page.) * '''Elsa: '''Well What Do You Know, it's Friday the 13th. Now let's say we- (he realizes something, judging by his sudden shocked face) W-w-w-wait a minute?!?!? It's Friday the 13th?!?!? AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! (he jumps into the air, with his thread feet running, and leaps onto Toopy's Bed) * '''Toopy: '(Waking Up and Yawning) Elsa, what's going on? Is there something wrong? * 'Elsa: '(shuddering) Yes! It's F-f-f-Friday the 13th! And on Friday the 13th, t-t-t-that's where you receive a lot of b-b-b-b-bad things happening to you! Cracks in the ground, salt, walking under ladders, breaking mirrors, a black kitty cat walking on your path, oh this is the part where I'm the most unlucky! (screams with terror and worry) The Giraffe in the Top Hat * '''Binoo: '''Oh bother, it's raining outside, don't you see? * '''Tanis: '''I agree with you, sister, a killjoy it would be. * '''Binoo: '''Our daddy went off hunting for food. * '''Tanis: '''And we don't have a mommy, boy, we have a fish and we need some attention! * '''Binoo: '''what more can we do than just watch the rain? * '''Tanis: '''Yes, it's boring pain! * (A crash was heard outside the house, making the camera shake violently, and knocking the two off their chairs.) * '''Binoo: Then out of the blue, a crash was there. * Tanis: A crash so LOUD it knocked us off our chairs * (Someone opens the house's front door as a jazzy music from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water was Played as the camera cuts to someone's Legs as it then pans up to a Mouse who is wearing a Giraffe with a Gentlemen Suit with a Top Hat as he Flirts at the Camera.) * Binoo: 'Then a something appeared in front of the door. * '''Tanis: '''What do we Have Here? What more have we got? * (Toopy, as the Giraffe in the Top Hat, walks in) * '''Binoo: '''But it's more than that... * '''Binoo and Tanis: '(in unison) It's the Giraffe in the Top Hat! * '''Binoo: '''And he said to us too, ''' * '''Toopy: '''Why are you sit there like Hyenas? Why you waiting for the rain to stop? * Category:Disney Junior Category:Toopy and Binoo (2018 Disney Revial) Category:Quotes